


Coming Back to the Brittle

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, derek has abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles is met with a brittle Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back to the Brittle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144136962361/drabble).
> 
> Unbetaed.

Sometimes, when Stiles shows up at the loft, he’s greeted by a Derek who looks like he’d never expected to see Stiles again. A Derek who crumbles a little bit, sometimes literally, slumping to his knees, and clinging to Stiles like he nearly lost him.

 

Yeah, the abandonment issues is strong with this one, Stiles is well aware.

 

He wishes so hard he knew how to help, but he’s coming up emtpy. So for now, at least, he just lets it happen. Lets Derek get used to the idea of Stiles always coming back. Of him being a constant. No matter how many times he’s greeted by this brittle and touch starved man, burrowing his face into Stiles’ stomach and locking arms tight around his hips, Stiles won’t let it show how much it pains him that someone he loves is so scared of loss. Hell, Stiles knows that fear, probably better than most.

 

So he cradles Derek’s skull in his hands, willing them not to shake as he cards them through Derek’s hair, and lets him breathe in and out, slow, slow, slow, until finally his heart is calm again. At least until next time.

 

Because there’ll always be a next time. Always. Stiles will not allow Derek to suffer another loss ever again.

 

End.


End file.
